Drinkin' with the Bots
Lounge/Observation Room Converted from an unused medical observation room, the lounge still offers a view of the Repair Bay through a one-way plexisteel mirror that encompasses almost half of the east wall. Sound, too, is transmitted from the Repair Bay, allowing the friends of the injured to see and hear what's going on without distracting the medics from their delicate work. More than that, it's also a place to rest and relax, furnished with comfortable chairs, various video feeds of both Terran and Cybertronian style entertainment, and an automated bar dispensing energon for those who want to relax with some refreshments. Powerglide perches himself at the bar, taking full advantage of the energon dispensors. Nothing says Saturday like gettin' overcharged and parading around the City like a fool, throwing insults and punches at everyone in his path. Bottoms up! Defcon takes a seat beside Powerglide, draining a glass of an energon concoction with just as much ease and finesse as Powerglide. He does not however share his bravado at the moment, preferring to remain silent. Silverbolt sits down as well and starts to drink as well. hell....this'll be the first time anyone sees him down the glass in one drink! Powerglide is not an energon connoisseur by any means, so he just downs everything like they were shots. He looks over to Defcon to start a conversation, then quickly changes his mind. "So," he says to Silverbolt, "Don't think I've ever seen you drink." Defcon chuckles, "It's probably because your head has been stuck so far up your aft, you've failed to notice?" He downs another glass and refills it, peering oddly at Silverbolt. Now that Powerglide mentions it, he's never seen the aerialbot commander drink before. Powerglide shoots a glare at Defcon. Jerk. "Yeah, whatever, man." He's just glad that this is helping him get over the Furr'hi trauma from yesterday, although he can never /completely/ get over it. "I agree." Defcon slaps a hand on Powerglide's shoulder, "Ahhh, don't take it so hard." he mutters, waving his drink around in the other hand. Obviously the battle and drinking has eased up this usually stern Autobot. Dee-Kal says, "Sumimasen, Master Silverbolt, have you seen Spectrum about recently?" Silverbolt shakes his head. 'sorry Dee." Dee-Kal h'ms. "Shogan nai. A pity. I rely on him for the *good* movies..." Powerglide jumps a bit, and then settles, "Yeah, you're right." He swirls his drink around in his hand and then takes a swig of it, "Nnng, oh man, I feel, like, a hundred times better!" Silverbolt chuckles lightly. "after what you did today powerglide....be proud of yourself." Dee-Kal takes a jug of energon from the bar, and brings it round. Dee-Kal tops up Defcon, pours for ages until Powerglide's is full again, and tops up Silverbolt's drink. Dee-Kal then pours a cup for herself, and checks her watch. Defcon knocks back another glass of cybertronian courage and orders another round. "So comrades, how do you feel about today's events?" Before they comment, he's already half-way through another drink. Silverbolt chuckles and drinks more. "I think the Cons are finally sorry they stole that thing." Powerglide snerks, his optics glowing a little brighter, "Oh man, lemme tell ya. Those 'Cons..I bet they, uh.." He thinks for a moment. "Oh! I bet they're mad and such." Dee-Kal gets up to look out of the plexi window. She notes the arrivals, and resumes her seat... An enormous laugh stems from Defcon as he sips his drink, "Aye... ...they have. I only wish I would have been allowed to pursue my robotic tortoise enemy!" he barks out, rapping his chest once with a close fist. Autobot bonding at it's /finest/. Silverbolt chuckles. "I should've shot Redshift." Dee-Kal pours more energon for the guys, listening in. Dee-Kal taps PG on the shoulder from the side he's not facing, lightly. Powerglide wobbles around on his chair before grabbing the table to steady himself, "Yeah, you should've, Bolts. That guy's a..loser, I think?" He takes some more energon, "What're we talkin' 'bout? Oh yeah! Spaceships. Right?" Dee-Kal tops his drink while he's distracted, and sneaks back when he looks. "Yes, spaceships! How they cowered before our prevailed might... ...like the ... .." Defcon starts to scratch his head... ..."Ohh...like the cowards they are!" Powerglide doesn't seem to notice, nor care, that his drink keeps magically refilling itself. "Yeah! Cowards! You should've seen the look on their faces when I showed up! I was all 'I'm gunna kick yer asses!' and they were all 'nnnoooo don't do that, you are the coooolest guy ever, Powerglide!' and then they gave me the key to the city.." Raindance hovers into the room, pausing as he sees Dee-Kal attack Powerglide. Wasn't that the Junkion who tried to bomb the United Nations Court with sarin gas? "I'll save you Powerglide!" he yells, a stun laser shooting out from his front. Raindance strikes Dee-Kal with his Stun attack. Powerglide nods sagely at his own story, believing every word. Defcon stumbles from his seat, the sound of battle reaching his ears. "Where is he... ...point me att 'em!" he crys out, holding two bobbing fists in front of his face. He looks at Raidance... ...or make that three Raindance's hovering in the area. "Oh nevermind, calvary's here..." he mutters taking his seat and draining one more glass. Powerglide goes to take another swig of his drink, but ends up spilling some of it all over him. He doesn't seem to notice. "Ohhh it's Raindance! My favorite tape evvvveeerrr!" He waves his hand around limply. Dee-Kal says something that sounds like 'smurf' and retaliates as soon as she has regained freedom of movement. she fires a disruptor neatly at the assailant. It misses the flying tape. Dee-Kal sighs. Raindance floats away from Powerglide as far as he can get. "Uuuh so what are you doing guys. I hear a horrific natural disaster has wiped out all ocean life near Indonesia!" Silverbolt blinks. "Somehow I'm not surprised. That's close to where the Argosy went down." "I'll drink to that!" Defcon mumbles, raising his glass. Powerglide stops waving and lets his hand drop onto his head with a 'hurrr..'. "Yeaah, well, we'll just blame it on Sky Lynx er somethin'." Dee-Kal looks out of the window, and checks her chrono. "Here here, to the destruction of the Argosy!!!" the bounty hunter bellows out, raising his glass once again towards the vicinity of Bolt's and Glide's drinks. "Never saw a finer ship go down..." Powerglide hefts his drink up and goes to clink (and by clink, I mean practically slam) it against Defcon's. He misses the first four times, but eventually gets it. "Hellllyeah!" Dee-Kal returns to her seat again. Silverbolt clinks and drinks. Dee-Kal doesn't drink her cup of energon. She looks out the window again. Defcon continues, "And to Silverbolt!! Without whom... ..." he stammers, a look of confusion masks across his face. "What did you do again?" Silverbolt chuckles. "I helped. and I'm the XO." "Yes, yes. To our beloved XO, the helper of Autobots!" Defcon cheers. Powerglide snerks, "And looked damn good while he did it. Heheheh.." Oh Powerglide! Dee-Kal looks at the group of guys. Smiles, then looks out the window again. Dee-Kal rises to the bar, taking the empty jug with her, returns with another full one. She starts pouring again. And stops half way through her honours. Dee-Kal goes to the window again and checks. The view has not changed. She then returns to her seat. Dee-Kal remembers, gets up, picks up the jug of energon. "Sorry. Planet Zog." She resumes pouring. Powerglide finishes this round's drink and then slumps over the table, "Nnng.." Dee-Kal hears sounds near the entrance to the lounge, stops pouring, looks up and investigates the source of said noise. Nothing, just folk. She resumes pouring the energon jug over Power's head. Err... "Come now, you can partake of more energon than that!" Defcon offers, gesturing towards Powerglide with another glass of the unique cocktail. Powerglide grpans loudly before slowly pushing himself up, "Y-you bet I can.." Like hell he was going to be one-upped by anyone! Especially in drinking! "Bring it onnnn!" Dee-Kal already has. Defcon cheers, "To Powerglide... ..." he stammers once again, trying to recall exactly what he did in the situation. Dee-Kal says, "He made lots of noise, swore a lot and blew things up..?" Silverbolt chuckles lightly. "I wouldn't know...I was in the cargo bay" Powerglide hefts his drink up, "To meee! For...uh...Yeah! Swearin' and bein'....loud?" Glugglugglug. Dee-Kal nods, assuming as such. Then looks down. Energon is oozing all over Power's head. "Oh-!" Powerglide doesn't seem to notice. Or care. "Yes, yes. To our beloved curse machine, blower up of stuffs!" Defcon raises his glass. Dee-Kal glances skywards. Then checks out of the window. *Again* "Wooooo!" In a feat that would make a frat boy shed a tear, Powerglide downs his, what? Fivteenth drink? Lost count. Then, in a feat that would make a frat boy angry, he slumps over against Defcon. Dee-Kal returns to the bar, and comes back with more energon, and a bowl of water. Defcon raises his glass one last time, "And lastly to me... ...Defcon!" he adds, not really knowing what to say. Right before he's about to down the beverage, his drinking partner slumps over against him... Dee-Kal places a stuffed toy furry spider over the top of Power's energon glass, cleans him up with warm water and a wash rag, then tops up everyone else's drink. "You fought bravely from what I hear." Dee-Kal goes up to the window and checks. Sheng has arrived. Is it the one? No. Apparently not. Powerglide groans a bit as he continues to be all slumped against Defcon, quickly forgetting where he was, why he was there, and what he was just doing. "Woo..." Dee-Kal returns, ties a pink bow to the small gun muzzle atop Power's head, and returns to her seat. "Yes, yes. To me, Defcon. Brave fighter and other stuffs I can't remember!" the bounty hunter cheers to himself, raising his glass up. Dee-Kal gets up from her seat, looks, checks. No, it's too big, it's not the one. Takes bow off Power's head, places wig there, replaces bow atop wig, returns to her seat. Grimlock stomps in! At...just the right moment. "...Why him Powerglide dress up like lady?" he asks, peering down at the oft-abused minibot. "'cuz him still ugly! Haw haw haw!" Defcon swivels around and looks at Grimlock. "And where were you when we were knee deep in Decepticreeps?" Powerglide was already an agressive idiot, but he was even more so when he was a drunken mess. He growls and lifts himself off of Defcon's shoulder, almost falling right off his chair, stylish wig flopping onto the floor. "Whatya say, you...jerk!?" Grimlock hnfs at Defcon, ignoring Powerglide. "Me Grimlock was busy! Me had smash up Septi-cons in, uh....me forget where. Lots of snow there, though. And me Grimlock smash em good!" he pounds one fist into the other. "Nobody tell me Grimlock there more smashing to do." Silverbolt smiles and puts his glass down. "it's Ok grimlock....you were offline and resting." Raindance points to Dee-Kal with his nosecone. "I think the Junkion needs smashing!" he emits. "Everyone else is pretty smashed" Powerglide flops over against Defcon again. In his mind, he totally told Grimlock. Dee-Kal looks mild, but puzzled and holds up an jug of energon for Grimlock. Defcon raises his glass once again, "Then to our beloved Dino-bot, smasher of stuffs!" he boasts. The hunter gulps down his eighteenth drink and looks down at Powerglide. "Hey, you should be boozing! Not snoozing!" Grimlock hnfs, and takes up the jug of energon. "Me was smashing other stuff! Is true!" he says- and kicks back the energon anyway. This done, he peers at Raindance for a long, long moment. "How come you never turn into robot? You just dumb mini-jet thing all time." "I..." Raindance starts. "I... can turn into some /legs/" Dee-Kal gasps silently, nudges Grimlock, quickly, and points, but hold a finger to her mouth. Dee-Kal points to Powerglide, who, hopefully, is just about to move... Powerglide stirs, but only to snap at the air, as if commanding another drink to magically show up in his hands. Chop chop! Where's that waiter!? Dee-Kal moves over, tops up everyone else's drinks but leaves his half full, with the toy spider atop the glass... and quickly returns to stand by Grimlock... Grimlock is nudged! He...doesn't seem to notice. "Hn. Legs good. But what 'bout rest of you?" he ventures, and sips again at his energon, big jerk that he is. Powerglide manages to sit up in a miracle of God himself. He downs his drink, the toy spider flopping against his face in the process, but he's way too distracted by how the room was spinning to actually care. It drops to the floor, neglected, and sheds a single tear. Defcon stands again, wobbily as ever trying to make his way over to Grimlock. In the process he steps on the spider and it smooshes around his foot. "Ewww, gross." Powerglide stares at Raindance for a good, long time before bursting into mad laughter. "Hahahaha! Dee-Kal supposes she got a laugh out of the wig, anyhow. Powerglide points at him, to further drive the fact that Raindance is a loser. Grimlock looks over at Defcon. "Yeah?" he asks. "What you want from me Grimlock?" unlike everyone else in the room, this dinobot is completely sober- and likely to stay that way, too! Takes a looooot of energon to get this dinobot down. Raindance starts to float towards the floor sadly, bursting into a ball of flames as he goes Dee-Kal sighs, goes over, and lifts Raindance back up. Dee-Kal looks up, investigates who it is. It's Lightspeed. Not the one. Goes back to... sanding. Grimlock looks down at Raindance. "...Why you on fire?" he asks. After all, that's not exactly SUPPOSED to happen. Besides, he might singe the furniture. Lightspeed just came through the doors basically and doesn't seem to be doing anything in particular right now. Dee-Kal has come to understand that Rain is a little... glitchy. She damps the flames with a warm damp washcloth. Dee-Kal idly polishes Raindance while holding him up. Grimlock is standing around in the lounge, a jug of energon in his massive hand- serving as an icon of sobriety and normalcy amidst a handful of overenergized autobots. This...certainly is an odd situation. He looks over at Lightspeed, and grunts a greeting. Powerglide spins around on his chair a few times, "Wooooooooo!!" He stops spinning at stares at Lightspeed, not saying anything for an awkwardly long time. "You," he points a finger at the Technobot. "C'mere." Lightspeed regards the others especally Deek and Raindance but doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't think he wants to know how and why that just happened. He then looks from Grimlock and acknowledges the Dinobots greeting with respect. Why? Cause he's smart, thats why. Then he looks over at Powerglide, thinking he is up to something again. Raindance fills with smoke as the flames go out. "Ooooh my... body..." he bleeps Dee-Kal lifts the damp cloth. Defcon finally makes his way over to Grimlock. "Come on you big bozo, drink up and be merry!" he exclaims, handing the Dino-bot a triple shot of energon. Powerglide lifts up his glass, which in another miracle of God, has magically refilled itself. "You. Drink. Now." Powerglide is all about peer pressure. "All the MANLY bots are doin' it." Lightspeed suddenly looks amused at that. Because thats exactly why he cam eint here in the first place to do. To drink. "You just read my mind. Really." he smirks and takes a mug. Powerglide looks rather smug, "Well of couuuurrssse I did. I have tele-kin-ee-sus, or ESPN, or somethin'!" He pokes at his head, "Right here." Dee-Kal carries Raindance to her seat. Spots her cup of energon. She didn't drink it yet? Soon solved.... Grimlock already has energon! But he kicks back the triple-shot of octane without so much as flinching. "Bah!" he says to Defcon, tossing the empty glass away. "Me not Mary! Me Grimlock named GRIMLOCk!" Dee-Kal looks up. It's not hee one. But... It sort of IS! Stands up, waves, sits again. Dee-Kal sets Rain dance on the table in front of her and places her cup of energon closer to the micro-jet. Defcon laughs as he consumes another drink. Lightspeed glances at Powerglide even more amused now. ESPN? Oh well, he decides ot not comment on that one. Monstereo enters, walking the Egyptian. Powerglide can barely see straight, nor sit up without propping himself against the table, yet he still tries to make conversation with the Technobot. "Sooooo.....Lights. How's it.." Long pause. "..going?" Bumblebee runs in, both hands raised. "All hail the conquering heroes!" He says and moves to Powerglide. "We beaten Argosy and sent the decepticons running!" he says, cheering with a grin on his face. Grimlock glances down at Bumblebee as the little spy skitters in. "Yeah yeah. Them smash stuff up without me Grimlock." he says. "Nobody TELL me Grimlock stuff happening." and he sips a bit more energon, and grunts. Defcon totters over to Bumblebee, a drink outstretched in his hand. "Hey there little fella, ... ...wait a sec, your not old enough!" he gruffs, jerking back his hand. Lightspeed slowly shakes his head at Powerglide's state but does reply tot he qustion. "As well as can be expected i guess." Monstereo stops in mid angular arm pose and stares. "Good evening everybody!" Dee-Kal grins. Powerglide hoots at Bumblebee, "Hell yeah! We were awweeesome!" He goes to high five his fellow Minibot, but misses. And he's fine with that. "That's gooood, man. I'm happy for you. Really, I am." He pats Lightspeeds shoulder. Lightspeed regrettably wasn't near any battle today and wished he had been in it to contribute more to the autobot cause. He doesn't say anything aboutt hose thought now though, he just listens and observes for the moment. Bumblebee scowls at Defcon, then continues. "I was the first one to get into the bridge. I was in my volkswagon state and was about to ram into Blueshift. He ran about a bit and then tried to cut me with his sword! I got cut deep in my foot but then I began to destroy the consoles." Bumblebee says as he then moves to Grimlock. "It's okay Grimlock, with Argosy gone, you can go in and smash New Crystal City!" Grimlock hmms at Bumblebee's words. "Hnn. Me like sound of that." he mutters, and takes a thoughtful drink of his energon. "Me be me could smash them septi-cons REAL good." Powerglide raises his fists into the air, "YEAH, WELL, I SINGLE HANDEDLY PUNCHED OUT RAMJET. AND BLUESHIFT. AND GALVATRON HIMSELF!" Grimlock peeeers at Powerglide. "Him Galvy-tron Mega-tron now. How you punch Galvy-tron?" Defcon raises his glass, "To Bumblebee, our beloved yellow thingy... ...destroyer of consoles!" After the toast, he consumes yet another glass of energon. Powerglide thumps his chest, "He was so impressed by my strength that he came back from the dead to fight me! I punched him so hard, he...he..EXPLODED!" He waves his hands around makes, well, exploding noises. "KAPOWEY! FABLAM! SKADOOSH!" Monstereo tiptoes backwards out the way he came in. Lightspeed lifts his mug and looks firectly at Bumblebee. "Great work, Bumblebee. That took guts" Powerglide waves his hand around in Lightspeed's face, "What about me!? I EXPLODED GALVATRON!" Lightspeed hmmms audiably and flickers his optits at the annoying waving hands that close to his face. "I'm sure you did pretty good yourself, Powerglide" he calmly responds. Powerglide points to himself with a thumb, "Of course I did! I was THE BEST!" He leans really really reaaalllly close to Lightspeed, "How does it feel to be in the presence of a hero, Lights? Is it good? Do you looooove it?" Lightspeed shrugs. "I'm a Technobot, i hang around heroes all the time" Oh. Oh no he didn't. "What!?" Powerglide snaps, "I'm, like, a hundred times more heroish and better than..than..nnngg Scattershot!" Defcon stands up, "Ohhh stop your boasting Powerglide! We are all heroic in our times of need!" "Except, uh...." Powerglide taps his chin, "Uhh...Oh! Pipes." Lightspeed sighs inwardly at that but doesn't look pleased with what Powerglide just said. "You may be good but you're not better than Scattershot, Powerglide." Powerglide growls and clambers up ontop of the bar, fists raised into the air. "SCATTTTEERRRRSHHHOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" Lightspeed hehs. "You might want to keep it DOWN, eh?" Powerglide drops onto his knees, wringing his fists in anger. "SCATTTTEERRRRSHHOOOOOTTTTT!!" He does this repeatedly for a good three minutes untill he loses his balance and falls over onto the floor at Lightspeed's feet. Defcon burps loudly. "Yes well, it's time I returned to my bunk for some rest." The bounty hunter moves to the exit giving a wave over his shoulder. "It was fun chaps." Lightspeed mercifully looks away from Powerglide to Defcon and nods. "It was fun while it lasted" Powerglide would say good-bye to Defcon if he wasn't, you know, unconcious.